1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a device for controlling fuel injection into an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to improve exhaust properties, it is desirable to allow micro injection by decreasing the minimum injection amount per injection and realize a precise fuel injection control. Meanwhile, a fuel injection control device for an internal combustion engine that executes partial lift injection during which a needle valve does not reach a fully-open state is also known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-104326).
The micro injection can be realized when the partial lift injection is used.